New Meaning to New York
by T-Rex06
Summary: Sequel to 'To The Dark Side'. What will the residents of Lima say when the New Meaning show choir make it big in New York? Will the members of the old New Directions be able to do anything to stop New Meaning or will they remain an old direction?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Meaning to New York**

_What will the residents of Lima say when the New Meaning show choir make it big in New York? Will the members of the old New Directions be able to do anything to stop New Meaning or will they remain an old direction?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX_

_A/N: This is the sequel for 'To The Dark Side' and I must give thanks to my reviewers catd1999, Isobel 4014 and BrokenDreams03 for their help in helping me decide the title and general outlook of the story. _

**Chapter 1: The Yale Years and the Move to New York**

Life for Rachel and Quinn Fabray couldn't be any better. They had their health, they had love and of course they had Beth and Ethan with them. Also being close to their friends whilst they were studying helped their good life as well because it allowed them to let the kids hang with their aunts and uncles or in Beth's case her dad and aunts and uncles. This allowed the kids to expand their horizons and knowledge whilst Rachel and Quinn studied hard. Their first year at Yale was hard because it was the first time that either Rachel or Quinn had been away from Hiram and Leroy for an extended period but they knew they had to put up with it if they wanted to succeed in life.

Rachel worked in a local supermarket and Quinn worked in a local coffee shop to earn money so that that their kids would always be loved and have food on the table, which at the end of the day was more important to the two than anything else in the world. They toiled and struggled and Rachel even had to give up buying her balck and purple nail varnish so that they could succeed, but their hard work paid off in the end because at the end of their time at Yale, Rachel and Quinn had not only got firsts in their chosen degree fields, but they had made contacts with big names in New York.

However they weren't alone at Yale because Santana and Brittany were there also and to save money they shared an apartment with the Fabrays. Santana at first was reluctant because she felt she was encroaching on her best friends more than she should, that thought lasted until she had the puppy eyes from Beth which forced her to cave and give in. Brittany in particular was Happy with the decision because it meant she could stay with her niece and nephew all the time. She doted on the two and that is what allowed the other three to work and earn the money for their food and rent.

However Brittany worked hard as did Santana to get her degree and she and Santana also came out with firsts, which also attracted attention from the big companies.

However both couples knew that they had to decide on what they were going to do once they left Yale, so a few weeks before they sat their final exams, they gathered in the main living room of their apartment and talked about where they could go and who they could work for. They talked for hours on end and decided that they had three options, they could go to California where a major dance company had offered Brittany a role in their local show troupe. They decided against this because it menat that they would be separated for long periods of time. They could move to London where Rachel, Quinn and Santana had been offered work for a big blue chip company. They also decided against this one for two reasons, one it was a long way to move to and two there was no job offer for Brittany. They finally decided on their final option which was to move to New York. This appealed to the girls for many reasons. Firstly they had all been offered jobs in the city with Rachel and Quinn being offered jobs working for Apple and Brittany getting a job dancing on Broadway and teaching at NYADA. Santana also got lucky as she got a job working for one of the major law companies in Manhattan, which pleased Brittany because it meant with their combined wages they could buy a house next door to the Fabrays.

Housing wasn't a problem because Shelby and the Berry's had used some of the winnings from the show choir win to buy a house for the family so with that in mind, they were set, and ready to move to New York.

**A/N: There we go the first chapter of my sequel. It's short because it is a kind of bridge chapter between my to stories. But the rest of them will be longer so there you go. Review if you can**

**T-REX06**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Meaning to New York**

_What will the residents of Lima say when the New Meaning show choir make it big in New York? Will the members of the old New Directions be able to do anything to stop New Meaning or will they remain an old direction?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX_

_A/N: This is the sequel for 'To The Dark Side'. Any songs, names and companies belong to their respective owners._

**Chapter 2: New York**

The four adults and two children arrived in New York with a flourish consisting of Santana and Quinn being stopped on the Highway for speeding and Rachel getting them lost. However the hassle of moving left the group a few days later and once all of the furniture had been unpacked and placed in its correct place and the fridge and cupboards had been filled the group could finally enjoy reaching the holy grail in their eyes, the place where they would show the losers from New Directions that they had done what they said they would do, they had finally reached New York and boy were they going to take it by storm.

The good part of where they were living was that they were in an apartment in the Bronx which was only a ten minute drive from New York, so it allowed the group to explore the nearby area without having to worry if they were going to stray to far from home. Nearby pleased the group immensely for many reasons, firstly Rachel had spotted five hairdressers that could help her get more funky colours in her hair, however that was until it was pointed out that she wouldn't be able to have vibrant colours at Apple. She returned the answer by saying she was in an office, where her hair colour didn't matter. Quinn stopped arguing at that point as she realised that once her wife had her heart set on something, nothing would stop her.

Another reason was the transport routes they could use to get around New York during rush hour. This meant the subway, taxis and buses they all could use instead of sitting in a car and being caught in a jam for hours on end. Brittany and Quinn were pleased by this because it meant they could go to work together with Rachel and Santana, the routes the subway travelled on also allowed Rachel and Quinn access to their kids school and kindergarten facilities so that was a plus for Quinn as well.

The final reason the area was good was that there was a local Breadstix. This pleased everyone because it meant that there was a place where they could send Santana to when she got upset or angry and she would be happy. It also pleased the group because it allowed them to feel a bit of home, even if they were a few hundred miles away from home and this made them all feel happy.

The days before their jobs start and the group were not nervous at all, in fact Rachel and Quinn took their kids on a trip to Broadway where they saw the revival of RENT, which had returned to Broadway after a time away. Santana and Brittany went shopping and bought everyone new outfits, they also had their hair done and met the Fabray's outside the theatre after the play had finished. After giving them their shopping, the Pierce's took the four Fabray's sightseeing, which it turned out was a good thing because it allowed Rachel and Quinn to enjoy themselves as Beth was busy being chased around the Rockefeller Centre by Santana while Ethan was sleeping in the arms of Brittany.

But as they say all good things must come to an end and the six of them were up bright and early the next Monday morning for their first day at work/school/kindergarten. Rachel somehow was still as peppy as she was when she was in Lima, whereas Quinn wasn't, so while she was waiting for Quinn to move her ass out of their bed, Rachel went onto their balcony and lit up a cigarette. The cigarette allowed Rachel to put things into perspective as she gazed at the lower Manhattan skyline. Here she was in her early twenties, married with two beautiful children living in New York and about to start work for one of the biggest companies in the world. She personally thought that her life couldn't get any better. As she was contemplating she didn't notice that her wife and children had made their way out onto the balcony and she only noticed them when her little man Ethan climbed onto her lap and snuggled in close. Quinn then leaned on her shoulder and asked

"You O.K baby?

Rachel looked up at her wife and then around so that she could see her two children and replied. "Yeah babe, I'm fine, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you three with me and you are here to live the dream with me. I'm happy that Santana and Britt are here as well and not stuck in lowly Lima with Finn and the rest of the New Directions losers. I'm great because I know that our life as a family is now perfect and it can only get better."

Quinn smiled at what her wife said and gave her a big kiss, then turned around and gave Beth a hug and as she kept hold of Beth she leaned over Rachel and gave Ethan a kiss. She then locked eyes with Rachel and said

"Yep baby, you're right our life is only going to get better."

The family moved from the balcony back into the kitchen were they had breakfast and discussed the plan for their first day of work and school. As they were working till five, Quinn told both Ethan and Beth that they would be picked up by their aunt Brittany and then taken with her to NYADA where they would sit in their aunts office whilst she taught her class. Rachel then told them that if they behaved for their aunt, then when she and Quinn picked them up they would take them both to the local Frankie and Benny's to celebrate a good first day. She also told them that if they both got good reports from their teachers then they would get a reward at the end of the term. That was Quinn's idea not Rachel's. She let them both know their punishment if they didn't do well. They would be grounded and get their T.V's and iPod's taken off them. Serfice to say both Beth and Ethan both promised to do their best.

At eight o clock the family left their apartment and met up with the Pierce's and the group went to the local subway station so that they could begin their new lives as New Yorkers together just as they left their old lives back in Lima. One thought did cross the groups mind, and it was Brittany who voiced it.

"Where's the rest of New Meaning and what happened to those losers from New Directions?" The group just looked at each other and shrugged.

**A/N: New Chapter done. Next one will feature what happened to the rest of New Meaning and what the New Directions got up to after they left McKinley. Also Shelby and the Berry men drop in. Review if you want**

**T-REX06**


End file.
